Mirrored
by wolfprincess16
Summary: What if there wasn't only one? Or even two? What if Max McGrath's father hadn't been the only one who was exposed to Turbo energy? This a tale of my OC, Riley Collins and Max Steel. There will be humor, adventure, love, hate, and suspense. People will die, and be reborn anew. They will change, and they will twist . . . or maybe they'll just be mirrored. Do you dare to read?


**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

The usually quiet and serene hallways of N-Tek were filled with yells. Scientists and other personnel that passed by tried their best to avoid the mayhem, but couldn't escape the screeches of indignation that bounced off the walls. The source of that noise was from the three life forms that were currently arguing with each other. The tallest one with salt and pepper hair looked on with wide eyes at the short female with long brown hair, who was causing him stress. The Ultra Link in the middle of them turned to them as they bickered, finding it almost to difficult to follow the conversation.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you two should practice together." Berto explained, raising his hands in defense.

"And all I'm saying is no! I told you, I don't want anything to do with-"

"Yes yes I know, but you're more skillful than he is, Riley. He needs all the training he can get and I can't think of anyone better than you to help him." Riley flared at him, her face turning red as she had a mental debate with herself.

"And what's wrong with my human, anyway?" Steel glared, squinting his one eye at her. She rolled her eyes, not bothering with a response. The Ultra Link turned to Berto, waiting for an explanation of her behavior, but it didn't seem like he'd get one.

Everyone jumped when Riley broke the everlasting silence. "Fine. But no Ultra Links."

"Wha-"

"None." She glared. Steel stayed silent as he stared at her. Berto grunted out 'deal' and watched as she walked away. When they were sure she was out of listening distance, Steel began to talk.

"Why doesn't she want me around? And is she really _that_ good? Why not choose Kat or Jefferson, or anyone else for that matter? Everyone knows she has this weird personal vendetta against Max."

Berto shrugged. "I know as much as you do, buddy - if not, less. She was always secretive and closed. But, she's cool. She was my best friend before I met Max. She is really fun to be around once you get to know her."

"Well it doesn't look like I'll be getting to know her anytime soon." Berto walked away and entered in a door on the right side of the hallway.

"Good luck with trying to get on her good side. Especially since you're - uhh nevermind." He yelled as he walked away, quickly closing the door shut. Steel looked at it curiously and then turned towards the direction of where Riley went to. He tapped his electronical face in wonder.

* * *

"Hu-aaahhhh!"

"Berto, Max is basically dying."

"I see that. I knew she was a good choice for Max's training." He replied happily. They stood behind the controls, watching Max and Riley practice in the training room. Unfortunately, Copper Canyon's marvelous hero was greatly outmatched. Riley barely had shed a sweat, let alone ran out of breath whilst Max was almost on his knees, begging for air. She stood over him triumphantly, looking down at him with a raised eye brow. He was flat on his stomach, his head facing East.

"With all the rumours I've heard, I'd think you were better than this." She stared at him as he continued to pant.

"I admit, you're fast." He huffed. They were set in a city environment, standing in the middle of 6th Avenue at nighttime. He wore gray loose fitting sweat pants and a white short sleeved shirt. She had on black sweatpants and a black sports bra. The shirt she had on, a purple elbow length button up, was currently wrapped around her waist. "But I'm strong." He pushed himself up and kicked her ankles, as she fell towards the floor she did a break-dance kick and stood back up. She proceeded to punch him in the face. She tried to do it twice, bit during the second time, he ducked away from her fist. She immediately sent her leg out and ended up kicking him in the jaw. His head flew back and she kicked behind his ankles, causing him to land on his back. He huffed and stood back up, looking more determined than before. She smirked and brought her fists near her face. He charged at her and stuck his foot out, about to kick her. She easily pushed his leg away, smiling because of how much he sucked. The expression was wiped away when she felt a fist collide with her cheek. She banged to the right with wide eyes, looking at him in shock. "Told you I was strong."

Riley growled and went for him with a high kick, he blocked it with his right arm and tried to punch her with his left. She dodged it and quickly switched legs, kicking him in his neck. He stumbled, but was still able to shove her a little. She tripped him once again and he was headed for the floor. While in the air, she grabbed his head and slammed him into the gravel, creating a crack in the ground. She breathed out heavily as she stared at him. Max laid still underneath her hand, only the rapid rising of his chest telling her that he was still alive. She felt his hot breath on her palm, but didn't pull away at the tickling feeling. Their breaths matched each others as it was the only thing that could be heard throughout the area. She stood up slowly, her ponytail over her shoulder and her bangs making her face seem eerily dark. "Lesson over." She walked away from him and towards the end of the alleyway.

A gaping Berto quickly pressed the button to let the scenery fade away. It fell away as if it was a dome and the brunettes were back in the regular, bright training room. Riley forcefully opened the door and exited, not heading up to the control room to see Berto and Steel, who rushed down the steps and met paths with her.

"What's _wrong_ with you?! You could've killed him!" Steel yelled. Berto sighed and continued to jog to the training room, leaving the two alone.

"Trust me-"

"Never." He interrupted with a glare.

"-if I wanted him dead," She continued on, "he would be." She walked passed him, bumping purposely into his side. He turned and watched her walk out. As soon as she was out of his sight, he flew to the room. He was came to find Max sitting on his butt, with Berto supporting him, and his face covered with sweat. His cheeks were red because of all the adrenaline and his hair was stuck to his face. They met eyes as he approached him.

"So . . . how'd I do?" He asked weakly. The Ultra Link looked away from him in embarrassment. "She's good . . ."

"You probably have a concussion from that last hit. " Berto stated, patting his friend's back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my brain fell out . . ."

"C'mon buddy, lets try to get you some help." Berto helped Max up, as soon as he was on his feet, he almost hit the ground again. Therefore, Berto wrapped Max's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk out. Steel watched them with a narrowed eye, and sighed. He exited out of the room, but turned down a different corner.

His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

* * *

Riley headed down a wing that hadn't been introduced to newcomers, Steel and Max, yet. There were doors on each side of the hallway, big enough for two people to fit under at a time. Next to each door, where a knob should have been, was a slate the size of an iPod. She walked towards a certain door a little ways down the hall and stopped in front of it. She, expertly, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Steel, who had been watching from afar, quickly tried to follow her. However, as soon as he was about three doors down, it shut on him completely. He hovered over to it anyway, and rested against it. He pressed himself harder to it, trying to concentrate and focus on his senses.

He backed away when all he got was silence. "Darn soundproof doors." He grumbled. He flew away as his first attempt at uncovering Riley Collins had failed. He headed towards the medical room to pick up Max, and take him home. On his way there, Jefferson passed by, also heading to the unfamiliar wing. He suddenly felt as if he might come out slightly successful, so he floated over to the bulky man. "Jefferson!" He called. The jump jet pilot looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Steel. He turned around completely, towering over the Ultra Link, so he hovered higher as to not seem inferior.

"Hey Steel! How's it goin'?" He asked. He reached behind him and abruptly pulled out a sandwich. Steel didn't understand where he got all this food from, but he honestly could care less at this point. He had already knew of Jefferson's habits and food obsession.

"Oh nothing much. Max just went to go train with this girl, what was her name again?" Steel mumbled, tapping his digital face. "Oh yeah, Riley Collins . . ." He looked over quickly at his companion and scanned over his physique. "Riley Collins, yeah, that was her name. Berto thought it'd be a good idea if they trained together."

" . . . Yeah. She's pretty good in combat." He said, looking distant. Steel narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he continued on.

"But why not choose you, or Kat? Why go pick someone Max and I barely know?"

"Well, she's a really good fighter. Second best out of the building behind Kat."

"So _why not choose Katherine?" _Steel asked, getting a little impatient. All he wanted was one explanation, one answer. Why was Riley so special?

Jefferson narrowed his eyes with frustration. "Look Steel. I like you and I wish I could help, but I really don't know. Why don't you go ask that question to the one person who might be able to answer it?" He turned away and continued back down that hall, away from Steel and angrily eating his food. Steel grunted in exasperation, but then a thought came to his mind.

"Hey, what is that wing for?" He asked, having to speak louder because of the distance between him and Jefferson.

"It's for the dorms!"

"Dorms?" Steel asked himself. He hadn't even considered the idea that Kat, Jefferson, and Berto may actually live in N-Tek. He shouted a 'thanks' to the man who was engulfed into his sandwich as he continued down the hall.

When he reached the Medical room, he saw Berto sitting by Max's bed and waving three fingers in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Berto, I'm not blind." The young McGrath sighed.

"Then answer the question."

"Five." Berto put them down dejectedly and looked off to the side. He brightened when he saw their alien friend approaching. He quickly stood from his seat and walked to him, a frown gracing his features. "Steel, oh thank God you're here. He's got a concussion, but he's not 'dealing with it' well." They looked behind him and saw a nurse approach the bed.

"Sir, I must advise you to stay sitting up." The blonde said.

"No, I'm too tired." Max whined, laying his head down on the pillow. "Just let me sleep for five minutes . . ." He yawned as he closed his eyes. He got comfortable in the fetal position as he put a hand underneath his head.

"Sir, please. You mustn't go to sleep."

"I'm . . . calling my lawyer . . . on you people . . ." He said, his words slurring. With his eyes still closed and his breathing starting to slow, the nurse's concern grew.

"Sir!" She cried out. She shook his shoulder frantically, trying to keep him awake. He squeezed his eyes shut as her shaking grew more and more hysterical.

"Nnnnarrrrggghh!" He roared as he sat up. He threw himself upwards and glared at her with a pout. She released a breath of relief and put a hand to her chest. She smiled gratefully at him as she walked away, breathing deeply. Steel looked casually towards his bedridden companion and then to the scientist in front of him. He floated over and hovered over the seat near Max's bed. The blue-eyed brunet looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. He grinned sleepily at him, showing off all of his teeth. "Hey there Steel!"

"Come on Max, let's go home." Steel turned away from him and prepared to connect himself.

"No, I want to stay here! With Berto and Kat and Jefferson . . . and Uncle Ferris and mom . . . and Kirby and Sydney . . . and Steel and Butch . . . and Riley and C.Y.T.R.O."

"One, you don't even like Butch. Two, C.Y.T.R.O. gets rebuilt every time the Elementors cause problems. No offense Berto;" he turned quickly towards the prodigy who nodded in understanding, "and three, you just _met _Riley."

"Why are you . . . being so meeeeaaann?"

"I'm taking you home." Steel stuck his arms out and flew into Max's chest. Berto watched with constant amazement as a blue glow took over the teenager's body. Just as quickly as it engulfed him, it disappeared. He wore his Max Steel suit, with the face part to hide his identity. He sat erect on the bed and faced straight ahead.

"Max . . . ?" Berto asked cautiously.

"He's okay Berto. I just had to take control of his body so I could take him home safely." Steel's voice sounded loudly. The young scientist looked at the suit with a lifted eye brow, but shrugged.

"Alright, just make sure he's okay." Max's body stood up on its feet and walked towards the end of the bed. It was then that Berto remembered the other bodies in the room. He looked around and saw the remaining patients staring at them with curiosity. They were wounded N-Tek agents, probably some who tried to aid the Turbo duo in combat against an enemy, but were resultantly wounded. They all stared with wide eyes, even the nurses and doctors were watching, wanting to get a glimpse of the amazing Max Steel they've heard so much about. Berto gasped as realization hit him. "Wait, Steel-!"

His pleas went unheard as the Ultra Link's voice shouted 'Go Turbo – Flight' and the gigantic blue orb of Turbo power covered the suit. Everything nearby was blown away, including the bed of patients and medical supplies. They flew out of the room and out of N-Tek all together, not stopping to say goodbye to anyone. Berto looked around the room full of unhealthy people and smiled nervously at their scowls.

"Heh, sorry about that." He quickly left the room as well.

_'This first day of partner training sucked.'_

* * *

**_Wolfie: Hey, would you rather I write this in one-shot form, like this whole story, but with the parts scattered? Or in story form, like chapter 2 following right after chapter 1? Give me some feedback! ^.^_**


End file.
